El intruso
by Alii-san
Summary: Por que aun cuando supo desde el primer momento que ella no era suya el solo supo que habia perdido sin dar la guerra.


Hoy fue la primera vez que pensé en ti después de que partieras sin mí a ese mundo donde ya no puedo mirar el color de tus hermosos ojos, cada que recuerdo tu sonrisa siento como una parte de mí se rompe e intento engañarme diciendo que esto es parte de una ficción que tú sigues viva y que estas junto a mí. Son estupideces tu estas muerta para mí, me has dejado solo, no te culpo quizá si en ese momento no te hubiera perdido de vista estarías aquí junto a mi tomando mi mano como lo hiciste tantas veces, pero es solo un sueño algo que forma parte de mi ficción te amo. Te amo te lo dije en tantas ocasiones sim embargo no estuviste convencida. Porque tú lo amabas a _él_ siempre fue _el_, aun cuando estuvimos juntos tantos años, cuando íbamos y veníamos de caza todo fue de mi imaginación siempre fui yo quien amo y tu quien solo me vio como un hermano cuando yo miraba cada vez a una mujer, no quise decírtelo nunca lo miraba inapropiado tú eras menor que yo, pura y simple diferente a las chicas que me rodeaban a aquellas con quienes en más de una ocasión quise olvidar y me fue imposible , estuvimos juntos por un largo tiempos hasta que su nombre salió y esa fue mi perdición, Peeta Mellark. El hombre por el que te vi llorar por primera vez después de tu hermana, el chico que siempre puso su vida para salvaguardar la tuya, el chico que lucho a capa y espada para siempre mantenerte a salvo, aquel que no solo estuvo a tu lado una vez en esos juegos si no que se ofreció de voluntario aun acosta de su vida , aquel hombre con el que nunca pude competir por que sin saberlo desde el inicio había perdido.

_-lo siento yo lo amo- _nunca me lo dijiste pero tu mirada, tus palabras y acciones me lo dijeron todo.

Destruyeron nuestro hogar, te miraron como un peligro , una rebelde que hacía que todo una población mirara lo dañados que nos encontrábamos , pero a cambio de que tú nos salvaras tuviste que pagar un precio que creíste insignificante un tiempo lo perdiste a _el_ y entonces te perdiste a _ti_ cuando te enteraste que lo habíanabandonado quisiste arrancarle la vida a Haymitch en eso te hubiera apoyado en otras circunstancias sin embargo lo hacías por el , estabas impotente, destrozado por que el Capitolio te lo había arrebatado y no pudiste evitarlo

-_te amo Peeta_ - lo dijiste una vez entre sueños después de que te sedaran para tranquilizarte.

Estuviste deprimida y pensativa, lo único que cambiaba tu expresión era el ver a tu hermana y madre, saber que estaban a salvo y contigo sim embargo, cuando todos nos volteábamos yo pretendía no darme cuenta tu llorabas en silencio por el, por el hombre que amabas y te habían arrebatado

¿Por qué el y no yo?

Me lo pregunte tantas veces que llego el momento en que simplemente me hice a la idea de que jamás serias mía, sin embargo me besaste aquella tarde y la esperanza volvió a mi, tu estabas convencida que el ya no volvería y lo supe era la segunda opción siempre lo supe y entonces tuve un pensamiento que me volvió un monstro desee que el _estuviera muerto_.

Pero no fue así nos llamaron de la base central y nos dijeron que el Capitolio tenia una transmisión muy muy especial y entonces mi pequeña esperanza se derrumbo ahí estaba el sentado junto a ese hombre de cabello extravagante siendo entrevistado, no pude evitar sentir tanto dolor al ver su rostro ella estaba irradiante en felicidad, lagrimas salían sin que ella fuera consciente de ello y una sonrisa pequeña se asomaba en la comisura de sus labios, estaba pegada al televisor como si intentara hacerle saber que lo esperaba , que lo amaba que no se rindiera.

Ella siempre lo amo , siempre sin embargo mi amiga era tan testaruda para admitirlo.

Finalmente se formo un grupo para rescatarlo, me ofrecí sin pensarlo que más podría perder, pasamos por tanto para llegar a el y al resto de los participantes que mantenían cautivos sim embargo cuando llegamos a ellos el chico enamorado, aquel que era como un caballero de armadura brillante para ella , estaba destrozado no quedaba ni la sombra de lo que había sido.

-_La destrozara_- pensé mientras salíamos de aquel lugar, el parecía ido, más delgado y con el rostro inmerso en dudas ¿Qué le habían hecho? No lo sabía tampoco me importaba , porque lo odiaba por haberme arrebatado a la mujer que amaba sin haberse esforzado.

Sin embargo lo que paso cuando ambos se reunieron nadie lo esperaba , intento asesinarla. Como lo había previsto él estaba destrozado y no era el mismo, decía que ella había matado a su familia que ella era la culpable de todo , le habían lavado el cerebro, algo llamado el secuestro y al parecer habían destruido toda memoria con la chica que amaba

-lo hicieron para destruirte, él te necesita a su lado- le dijo Haymitch a ella mientras lloraba desconsolada

-lo perdí- dijo –jamás volverá a mi- lo dijo una sola vez y se fue, no toco el tema después de eso.

Creí haber ganado , no me había gustado la forma pero era mía. Solo que como siempre me equivoque , el pidió hablar con ella luego de un tiempo que estuvo en tratamiento, ella acepto temerosa y demostraba que no le importaba sin embargo, era como un libro abierto demostraba las intenciones y era la ultima en darse cuenta de ello.

Ame a esa mujer por un largo tiempo, sin embargo nunca pude luchar contra el amor que el le tenia, por que aun cuando la hubiera conocido primero, hubiéramos pasado todas aquellas tardes solo mi amor por Katniss jamás podría compararse con el amor que le tenia Peeta y viceversa por que ellos era como dos piezas de Puzle encajaban a la perfección y cualquier intruso tarde o temprano seria desechado y colocarían la perfecta.

Hoy los recordé por que visite el distrito doce después de veinticinco años y conocí al fruto del amor de aquellos dos un pequeño rubio de ojos crises y no tenían perdida reconocería esos hermosos ojos en cualquier lugar

_-¿quien es tu padre pequeño/?-_ me atreví a preguntar

-_Peeta Mellark, el panadero-_ contesto sonriendo , le regrese el gesto y se marcho

-¿Qué pasa Gale?- la dulce voz de la mujer a quien más amo en el mundo me saco de mis pensamientos

-en nada Laurent solo recordaba el pasado- respondí mientras me ponía de pie de aquella silla donde me entraba sentado, deposite un beso en sus labios y ella como siempre me lo regreso con ese amor que siempre me demostraba

–tengo algo importante que decirte- dijo mientras se separaba de mi y sacaba un papel blanco doblado en cuatro de su bolsa del pantalón

-no es posible…- dije inmensamente feliz

-vamos a ser padres- soltó mientras posaba su mano derecha en su vientre, la tome en brazos y di varias vueltas con ella,

-vamos a ser padres amor- le dije mientras sonreía y la ponía con cuidado en el suelo- padres- le repetí mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos

-si querido, un pequeño como tú de hermosos ojos grises estará en nuestro hogar en nueve meses- dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro

-te amo Laurent- no pude evitar decirle

-no mas que yo- respondió mientras nos fundíamos en un beso

Conocí a Laurent hace quince años, ella constantemente iba a los distritos donde yo estuviera, me perseguía como acosadora aun cuando yo la rechace e hice llorar en infinidad de ocasiones, sin embargo ella seguía ahí siempre sonriéndome y cuando menos lo pensé estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, cuando estuve a punto de perderla quise volverme loco y fue entonces cuando finalmente confesé mi amor por ella y al poco tiempo nos casamos, ella es la mujer más importante en mi vida y gracias a ella logre superar muchas cosas una de ellas perdonarme a mí mismo por lo de Prim, por eso después de más de quince años la busque y le pedí perdón y conseguí perdonarme a mí mismo, porque tal vez aun éramos demasiado jóvenes y solo tal vez sin saberlo fuimos una pieza más de sus juegos.

E


End file.
